


Who Breaks First?

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Language, Couple arguing, Cousin Incest, Disagreement, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Rumors had spread throughout the palace that the king and N’Jadaka had a disagreement. No one knew exactly what the disagreement was. Some said N’Jadaka caught T’Challa in bed with another, others said the king was tired of N’Jadaka’s disrespect and disciplined him. Whatever it may be, it was clear the two were feuding.





	Who Breaks First?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be productive on my 5 hour train ride and wrote this little story. Please tell me what you think!

So, we still are not speaking?” T’Challa asked N’Jadaka over breakfast. It was strange to have N’Jadaka sitting across from him. He normally sat in the chair to his left, or on his lap when he was feeling rebellious, but never so far away. N’Jadaka didn’t even look up from the piece of bread that he was spreading jam on. T’Challa watched as N’Jadaka took a bite of his bread and let out a hum as he chewed. N’Jadaka swallowed his toast before speaking. T’Challa sat up straighter in his chair when he saw N’Jadaka open his mouth, thinking the man was about to say something to him.

“Bahati…” He called out and a young female palace worker came up beside him. She was a beautiful woman. Her skin was the color of mocha and her long locks were pulled up into a high bun. She quickly became a favorite of N’Jadaka. Bahati came to understand N’Jadaka’s place in the palace and made sure to cozy up to him. She could tell how important he was to the king and that he wasn’t going anywhere. She helped him with his transition to royal court life and actually understood many of his references due to her love of American Hip-Hop. She knew she was N’Jadaka’s most trusted servant. “Can I get more coffee?”

“Yes, sir.” She answered before grabbing the pot. She carefully picked the pot up and poured him another cup. She caught T’Challa’s expression out of the corner of her eye. The king looked absolutely pissed at being ignored. Rumors had spread throughout the palace that the king and N’Jadaka had a disagreement. No one knew exactly what the disagreement was. Some said N’Jadaka caught T’Challa in bed with another, others said the king was tired of N’Jadaka’s disrespect and disciplined him. Whatever it may be, it was clear the two were feuding. N’Jadaka refused to speak to T’Challa, despite the king’s attempts at conversation. Bahati poured a small amount of cream and a few spoonfuls of sugar before stepping back.

N’Jadaka drank his coffee and continued to eat his breakfast without responding to T’Challa. The king sighed before throwing down his napkin. “This is very childish, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa explained and N’Jadaka rolled his eyes at the man.

“Bahati.” N’Jadaka called out again and she came back to her side. “Bring coffee and the rest of my breakfast to my office.” He started before standing up. “Since Imma child, I shouldn’t sit at the grown folks table.” He said before turning on his heels and walking out of their private dining room.

“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa yelled after him as he walked out of the dining room. The man didn’t stop and T’Challa watched his lover walk out. He sighed before rubbing his face with his hands. “Clean this up. I am no longer hungry.” He told the other workers before leaving the dining room. He couldn’t deal with N’Jadaka right now. He had work to do. He quickly walked out of the dining room and went to own office.

Okoye and Ayo followed the king through the halls. They could tell the king was under some stress. Okoye looked over at Ayo and she nodded back. They were thinking the same thing, the rumors must be true. There was trouble in paradise.

The trio reached T’Challa office. Okoye and T’Challa stepped inside while Ayo manned the door. “Ah, General…” T’Challa said as he went over to his desk. He sat down and pointed to the seat in front of his desk. “You wanted to update me on a few things?” He questioned and she nodded as she sat.

“Yes, my king. There are a few things.” Okoye started and T’Challa nodded for her to begin.

He quickly lost focus on their conversation as his mind went back to N’Jadaka. That man was just too much. He couldn’t believe he was acting like this. Didn’t he know it was just business? Didn’t he know it wasn’t personal? He couldn’t believe they were fighting over something like this. It just seemed stupid to him. He couldn’t lose N’Jadaka over this. He had to make this right. How was he going to make this right?

Okoye soon noticed that the king was not paying attention her report. She looked him over and saw that his eyes were glassy and his hands were trembling. His shiny forehead was an indicator of perspiration. If she was unfamiliar with her king, she would say he was going through drug withdrawal. She knew better than that, the king was going through N’Jadaka withdrawal. “Are you alright, my king?” She asked.

“What?” T’Challa answered before shaking his head lightly, trying to clear his mind. “Um, yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” He questioned.

“Your hand is shaking.” She pointed out. T’Challa looked down at the hand that was resting on the desk. He noticed the tremor in his hand and quickly removed his hand from the desk, placing it in his lap so his General couldn’t see it.

“I am fine.” He repeated. “Do not worry.” He added. “I apologize, continue.” He said. She gave him a worried look, that he tried to ignore, before continuing on with her report. Okoye mentally edited her report down to not take as much time. She wasn’t sure if the king could focus on a long winded conversation about these matters.

“Thank you for this report.” He said after she was finished. They both stood and he walked her to the door. “I will address these concerns soon.” He promised as she opened the door. She thanked him and saluted him before stepping out. “Ayo, bring Bahati to me. I need her assistance.”

* * *

 

N’Jadaka was working in his own office. He had both breakfast and lunch in his office because he didn’t want to see T’Challa after this morning. He couldn’t believe that man, calling him childish. Oh, N’Jadaka would show him childish behavior.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up from his paperwork. “Come in!” He yelled and the door opened.

“It is Bahati.” The Dora Milaje stationed outside his door announced.

“Yeah, let her in.” He said and waved Bahati in. He smiled at the woman as she walked in, the door quickly closing behind her. “Hey, ma.” He greeted Bahati as she walked into the room. He really considered her a friend and not just a servant. She was one of the few relationships he had outside of the royal court circle. He never had many friends even when he was back in America. He was bounced around foster homes too often to make friends. At MIT and in the army, he had no problems finding fuck buddies but he was too focused on his goal of getting revenge and becoming King to cultivate relationships. With his situation with T’Challa now what it was, he finally felt safe and free enough to actually have friends. “What’s up wit it?” He asked.

She smiled as she approached his desk. “I have a gift for you.” She announced.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have baby girl.” He playfully cooed and placed his hands over his heart. She giggled at his playfulness.

“I didn’t.” She started. “The king did.” She explained and N’Jadaka raised his eyebrow.

“The king?” He questioned and she nodded before pulling a small jewelry box out of her robe pocket. She carefully placed the box down in front of N’Jadaka. He looked over the box. It was small rectangular box that was wrapped in a beautiful purple velvet material. N’Jadaka smirked as he grabbed the box and slowly opened it.

“Oh, wow.” Bahati breathed out as she looked down at the box.

N’Jadaka kept a neutral face as he looked down at the beautiful gold necklace with a large, heart-shaped ruby hanging from the chain. The heart was outlined in gold and smaller rubies with dotted along the gold necklace. He picked up the necklace and held it in his hand, running his thumb across the heart-shaped ruby.

“You know, rubies have always been a favorite of the Wakandan royal family.” Bahati started. “They believe rubies represent passion, protection, wisdom, beauty...and love.” She explained and N’Jadaka let out a chuckle.

“It’s beautiful.” He said before returning the necklace to the box. He closed the lid before picking the box up. “Give it back to him. I don’t want it.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Bahati quickly questioned, his eyes widening in shock. She knew it wasn’t really her place to question the man, she was just a servant, but she was N’Jadaka’s friend. She knew the man wouldn’t punish her. “That’s a beautiful fucking necklace and you can’t just return a gift from the king. That is the ultimate insult.” She exclaimed and N’Jadaka chuckled at her bluntness. He loved that she kept it one hundred with him.

“Then you keep it.” He retorted. “Cuz the last thing I need is anotha fuckin’ gold chain.” He explained and shook the box in her face. She shook her head before talking the box back.

“You know this is a peace offering.” She said.

“I know.” He smirked and she sighed.

“Alright, I’ll give it back...I just want you to know I think this is a stupid decision.” Bahati added and N’Jadaka laughed.

“Noted, girl.” He answered and gave her a shit-eating grin. She let out a chuckle before turning around and showing herself out of his office. N’Jadaka sighed when Bahati left his office.

“That was a really nice chain…” He said to himself. He really didn’t want to give that necklace up, it was beautiful and he already picked out a sexy outfit in his mind that would compliment it and drive T’Challa crazy, but he had to make a point. N’Jadaka shook his head to clear his thoughts of the necklace and went back to work. He could always get another necklace.

* * *

 

“Bahati is here, my king.” Ayo announced and T’Challa perked up.

“Yes let her in.” He said and stood from his desk. He walked from around his desk and met the lady in the middle of the office. “What did he say? Did he like it?” He questioned before the palace worker could say a work.

“Uh, yes, he said it was beautiful.” Bahati started and watched as a nice smile formed on T’Challa’s face, one she was about to turn into a frown. “But…”

“But what?” T’Challa asked quickly, his eyes widening as Bahati brought the purple box from her robe pocket. “He returned it to you?” He questioned, absolutely bewildered by the action. Gifts given by the royal family were never returned, especially if it was from the king. Even if you didn’t like the gift, the person receiving it had enough sense to lie about it and then give it to someone else.

“Yes, my king.” She responded as she handed the box back to the king. He slowly took the box from her and sighed.

“But you said...he thought it was beautiful.” He said, trying to reason this rejection in his mind.

Bahati gulped. “May I be extremely blunt, your majesty?” She questioned and he gave her a nod. “N’Jadaka said, “The last thing I need is anotha fuckin’ gold chain.” She repeated what N’Jadaka said. “Sorry about the language.” She quickly added.

“It is fine.” He answered before letting out a sigh. Bahati could see the hurt in his eyes. She felt sorry for the man. She didn’t know what the king did, but could it really be that bad? “I see...well, thank you for your help.” He added. She nodded and saluted him before leaving the office.

“Did it work?” Ayo asked and Bahati raised an eyebrow. The Dora’s weren’t ones to engage in palace gossip.

“No, he returned the necklace.” Bahati responded and Ayo shook her head.

“Hm, it must be bad then. N’Jadaka loves gold…” She commented.

“Yeah, everything will work out.” Bahati spoke optimistically.

“For the king’s sake, I hope so.” Ayo said and Bahati nodded before leaving the Dora at her post.

“I hope so too.” Bahati mumbled under her breath.

* * *

 

The day went by in a whirlwind for T’Challa. He had much work to do, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He sat in many meetings, but he couldn’t tell you anything about any of them. He had to read and re-read documents before he finally gave up. He went to dinner a bit earlier than normal. He wasn’t surprised when N’Jadaka wasn’t there. He was early after all. He stayed in their dining room even after he finished his meal, but N’Jadaka never came. He sighed before standing up and leaving the room so the workers could clean up.

T’Challa went to their royal apartments to try and get some sleep. He walked in and caught sight of N’Jadaka’s shoes which meant the man was here. He walked into the bedroom and saw N’Jadaka sitting up against the headboard, reading a book. T’Challa knew the man was still pissed when he saw his outfit. N’Jadaka normally wore very little to bed. A pair of tiny shorts and maybe a tank top on most days but now, he was wearing long pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“N’Jadaka.” He said softly and the man didn’t even look up from his book, but T’Challa knew he heard him. “You did not come to dinner. Did you eat?” He asked. N’Jakada quickly pointed to the small table they had in their room. He looked over and saw a tray that was mostly empty, but had a few crumbles on the plate. “Good.” He said before he crossed the room. He entered the bathroom and went through his nightly routine, bathing and cleaning himself up before slipping into the pair of silk pajama pants that were left out for him. He exited the bathroom and saw that the lights had been turned off and N’Jadaka was tucked into bed.

T’Challa sighed as he went over to the bed, pulling the sheets back and crawling under them. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. N’Jadaka was too far away from him. He was just on the other side of the bed, but he might as well be across an ocean. He was used to the man sleeping right next to him, sometimes on top of him, but always pressed against his body. He knew he wasn’t going to get to sleep unless N’Jadaka was near him. He opened his eyes and rolled over to face N’Jadaka’s back. He scooted across the bed so he could cuddle with his lover. T’Challa laid down again and then wrapped an arm around N’Jadaka and pulled him to his chest.

N’Jadaka hadn’t been asleep either. He also was too used to T’Challa sleeping near him. He was so used to T’Challa’s body pressed against him. N’Jadaka had always been cold at night and loved how hot T’Challa’s body got when they slept. His heat kept him warm and comfortable. Now, even with the covers pulled up around him, he was still cold as fuck. N’Jadaka cursed his stupid brain for not regulating his body temperature properly. He accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to get any sleep when he, all of a sudden, felt T’Challa’s arm around his waist. How he wanted to lean back into his touch and soak up all of his warmth. He could feel T’Challa’s warm hand slip under his shirt and it felt so good on his warm skin, but he couldn’t give in. He reached down to grab T’Challa’s hand. He tried to move it, but T’Challa was using his super strength to keep his arm wrapped around him. He wasn’t going to play fair.

“You are freezing.” T’Challa spoke, his lips right next to N’Jadaka’s ear. “Let me warm you up, baby.” He said and then watched as N’Jadaka struggled to remove his arm from his waist. “I’m not letting you go, so you can stop struggling.” T’Challa laid down the law as he used the strength the heart-shaped herb gave him to pin N’Jadaka to him. He knew it was a dirty play, but what was the use of having super strength if he couldn’t use it to pin his lover to him? He heard N’Jadaka let out a deep sigh and T’Challa smiled as he won this battle. The two soon fell asleep against each other like normal.

The next morning, T’Challa sighed as he woke to an empty bed. “What am I going to do?” He mumbled to himself. He had to fix this.

* * *

 

“How long are you going to torture my brother?” Shuri asked N’Jadaka as they worked in her lab. N’Jadaka let out a short laugh before looking up from the screen.

“Did he come to you and ask you to talk to me?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No.” She answered. “But the whole palace knows something is up.”

“Gossips.” He teased her and she shrugged.

“Gossip is one of the few things everyone can do around the palace.” She retorted. “Besides, it’s not like you two are hiding your feud. You don’t speak to him and it seems he’s lost the ability to anything other than think about you.” She explained. “Okoye says he can’t concentrate at meetings.”

“I didn’t think the Doras were ones for gossip.” He said as he snapped the components together. Shuri chuckled.

“Don’t let their hard demeanors fool you. They appreciate good gossip just like the rest of us.” She said before the green light on her kimoyo beads lit up. “This is probably T’Challa.” She said before answering. T’Challa’s faced popped up in front of her. “Hello, brother!” She greeted him.

“Hello, sister.” he spoke. “Have you seen N’Jadaka today?” He asked and she looked at N’Jadaka out of the corner of her eye before focusing back on her brother. “No, I thought he was with you.” She answered.

“No.” T’Challa spoke as he shook his head.

“Is everything okay, brother?” She questioned. “Okoye says you haven’t been able to focus.” She explained.

“I am fine, sister. Do not worry.” He said and she nodded. “I will see you later.” He said before the call disconnected.

“You a real one, sis.” N’Jadaka said after the call ended.

“I hope whatever this is…” She started. “Is resolved soon.”

N’Jadaka nodded and gave her a smile. “It will be.”

* * *

 

T’Challa didn’t even try to work today. He spent the entire morning looking for N’Jadaka and couldn’t find him. He finally sat down for lunch when his stomach let out an angry growl. He ate a bit of his food as he wondered where N’Jadaka could be. He worried N’Jadaka had left the palace. It was his right. He was free to move and travel where he pleased, but what if he didn’t come back? That thought made him panic. No, he wasn’t about to lose N’Jadaka over this.

He stood from the table and left the dining room. He called Shuri again. “Shuri, I need N’Jadaka’s location.” He said. He knew his sister could track him through his beads.

“Why-.”

“Shuri, please. I will answer all your questions later.” He promised. She nodded and he could see her typing.

“He’s in your apartment.” She answered.

“Thank you.” He said before hanging up. He quickly made his way to his apartments and walked inside. He made his way to their private living room and saw N’Jadaka on the couch. He was in casual clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He must not have any meeting in the afternoon.

“I have a compromise.” He said and N’Jadaka looked away from the soap opera on the screen and toward T’Challa. “Wakanda won’t trade any vibranium to the west.” He said and watched as N’Jadaka let the information soak in. After a few minutes, N’Jadaka stood up from the couch. He thought the man was just going to walk out of the room. Instead, he walked right up to T’Challa and stood right in front of him.

“It’s a start.” N’Jadaka said and T’Challa let out a sigh of relief. Before N’Jadaka could say anything else, T’Challa pulled him in for a kiss. He cupped N’Jadaka’s face and crashed his lips on his. N’Jadaka was shocked at first, but quickly responded to the kiss. T’Challa slowly pulled back before pressing his forehead to N’Jadaka’s.

“Please do not do that again.” T’Challa spoke and N’Jadaka’s lips curled up into a smirk.

“This is yo fault, you know.” N’Jadaka said and T’Challa chuckled.

“How so?” He asked.

“You spoiled me.” N’Jadaka answered. “How did you expect me to act? I’m not used to the word ‘no’ anymore.” He explained.

“Next time, I expect you to talk to me.” T’Challa explained. “We can always come to agreement.”

“Or you could just not tell me no again.” N’Jadaka offered.

“I have missed your smart mouth.” T’Challa confessed, never thinking he would say that. “I have missed other things too.” He said as his hands moved down N’Jadaka’s back and grabbed at his thick ass.

N’Jadaka hummed at T’Challa fondled his ass. He wasn’t about to admit it aloud, but he did miss T’Challa as well. “Go lay down. I’ll have the rest of your meetings cancelled for today.” He offered and T’Challa nodded.

“If you take longer than five minutes, I am coming to get you.” T’Challa warned.

“I’ll be quickly.” N’Jadaka promised and gave T’Challa a kiss. “Now go get ready. Dat dick betta be hard when I come in there.” He added and T’Challa let out a growl before kissing him again. He pulled away and N’Jadaka watched him leave and disappear into the bedroom.

He quickly used his beads to call Bahati. “What’s up?” She answered.

“Aye, Imma need you to do whateva you gotta do to get T’Challa’s schedule clear this afternoon.” N’Jadaka spoke and she frowned.

“What? Why?” Bahati asked. “Is the king okay? Is he sick?”

“Nah, it’s nothin’ like dat.” He said with a smirk on his face. “You can tell yo lil gossip buddies that I forgave the king, and he’s gonna be givin’ me dat apology dick all afternoon and night.” He explained and she let out a laugh.

“Remember the protection. You don’t wanna get pregnant.” She teased.

“Bye!” N’Jadaka said before the screen disappeared. He shook his head before walking toward the bedroom. N’Jadaka stood in the doorway and looked at T’Challa on the bed. The king was sitting against the headboard, waiting for N’Jadaka. He licked his lips once he spotted T’Challa’s hard cock between his legs.

“You ready to beg for it?” N’Jadaka questioned as he leaned against the door.

T’Challa raised an eyebrow. “I think you are confused. It is you who will beg.”

N’Jadaka smirked. “Sounds like a challenge.” He said as he moved from the door and into the room. He crawled onto the bed, slowly making his way up the bed until his lips hovered over T’Challa’s. “And you know I can hold out.”

T’Challa smirked at his words. “We will see.” He answered before grabbing N’Jadaka. He quickly flipped them over and pinned the man underneath him. N’Jadaka tried to sit up and quickly realized he couldn’t.

“Oh, fuck you, T’Challa. You can’t use yo’ super shit. That ain’t fair.” N’Jadaka complained as the man above him laughed.

“What’s the point of having super strength if I can’t pin you beneath me?” He questioned and N’Jadaka smirked.

“Do yo’ worst.” N’Jadaka spoke. “Break me, daddy.” He ordered.

T’Challa broke first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please continue to send me asks on Tumblr. They’ve been really great!
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
